vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
500 Years of Solitude
500 Years of Solitude is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of and the one hundredth episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO KATHERINE’S EARLY LIFE — As she faces a new crisis Katherine remembers the traumatic night in 1490 when she gave birth to Nadia who was immediately taken from her. Stefan lets Elena, Caroline and Bonnie know that Katherine's health has taken a turn for the worse, while Damon, Matt and Jeremy discuss some of Katherine's most notorious moments. Nadia comes up with a frightening plan to protect her mother, and Stefan and Elena are forced to help her. Meanwhile, Caroline is mortified when she realizes she forgot to fill Elena in on the latest shocking gossip, then indulges in a little scandalous behavior of her own. Finally, Elena and Katherine share an unexpected moment of connection. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Special Appearance by *David Anders as John Gilbert (hallucination) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (hallucination) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (ghost) *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (ghost) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (hallucination) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (flashback) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova Co-Starring *Taylor Treadwell as Mia *Josué Gutierrez as Ivan *Monica Louwerens as Doctor *Madison Connolly as Sister Petrova (archive footage) *Oleg Sapoundjieva as Papa Petrova (archive footage) *Sia Sapoundjieva as Mama Petrova (archive footage) *Alyssa Lewis as Traveler #1 *Austin Maxwell as Traveler #2 *Hailey Guard as Doppelgänger Double Trivia *This is the show's 100th episode. *Antagonists: Nadia, Mia and The Travelers **This is the first episode since Original Sin in which Nadia is an antagonist. *This episode revolves around Katerina Petrova. *"500 Years of Solitude" is a reference to the book by . In this case, it refers to Katherine's time on the run from Klaus. *This episode confirms that Katherine was seventeen years old when she gave birth to Nadia in 1490. *This is the first episode of the series overall where Katherine and Liz have scenes together on-screen. *It was confirmed by Rebekah that it has been almost three months since I Know What You Did Last Summer, placing the events in this episode in the late November 2011 or early December. This means that the The Originals is on the same timeline as well. *This episode is similar to Katerina from Season Two. A new flashback scene is seen where we see Katherine go into labor with Nadia, that places it before the opening flashback of Katerina. *Flashbacks to Katherine's past reveal how she ended up staying at the Salvatore Estate in 1864, as was first show in Season One's Lost Girls—When she and Emily Bennett were making their way into Mystic Falls, they passed by Stefan, who was fixing the wheel to his carriage on the side of the road. Though Emily and Katherine were originally planning to be guests at the old Lockwood Estate, Katherine was so smitten with Stefan at first sight that she instead convinced Giuseppe Salvatore to give her houseroom at his home instead so she could get closer to his youngest son. *This is the first episode since Graduation in which more than one Original vampire appears in an episode of the series overall, as both Klaus and Rebekah drop by Mystic Falls for the first time since their move to New Orleans. Though Elijah wasn't physically present, he did appear in an illusion that Damon created for Katherine to torture her in retribution for all she had done to him over the decades. *We learn in this episode that doppelgängers end up on The Other Side when they die as they are supernatural. *Elena becomes the second vampire in the series to be possessed by a witch, in this case Katherine. The first was Rebekah by her mother Esther in Season Three's Heart of Darkness and Do Not Go Gentle. * After this episode, no one sees the real Elena again until Gone Girl. *This is the second episode in Season Five to feature all eight main cast members. The first episode was For Whom the Bell Tolls. *This is the first episode of the third chapter of Season Five, The Passenger Chapter. *This is the first episode this season to feature eight cast members in one scene. *This is the second episode to feature Nadia's birth. The first was Season Two's Katerina. Continuity *This episode takes place the day after the events of Fifty Shades of Grayson. *This is the only episode to feature all twelve series regulars from throughout the series' run. *Elena, Stefan and Damon are the only characters to appear in all 100 episodes. *Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vicki and Tyler are the only main characters to appear in the Pilot, the 50th episode Smells Like Teen Spirit and this episode. **Katherine (not counting the picture cameo) didn't appear in the Pilot. **Jenna doesn't appear in Smells Like Teen Spirit. **Alaric and Klaus made their first appearances after the Pilot. **Silas is absent in all three milestone episodes. *Vicki Donovan was last seen on Smells Like Teen Spirit. She was last mentioned in Stand By Me. *Jenna Sommers was last seen in The Departed. **Jenna's outfit in this episode is the same she wore in Season Two's Plan B when she was compelled to stab herself in the stomach under Katherine's orders. *Alaric and Klaus were last seen in Graduation. *Tyler was last seen in Monster's Ball. **He was also last seen Bloodletting and The River in Reverse from Season One of The Originals. *Caroline Forbes was last seen in The Cell. *Rebekah Mikaelson was last seen in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Elijah Mikaelson was last seen In The Originals (Episode). *John Gilbert was last seen in The Sun Also Rises. He was last mentioned in Stand By Me. *Emily Bennett was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in True Lies. *Jeremy said he was killed by Katherine twice: In Down the Rabbit Hole ''(via Silas) and ''I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Caroline mentions that Katherine killed her as a human, which happened in The Return. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mia. * Klaus and Rebekah's appearances are set between Après Moi, Le Déluge and Dance Back from the Grave on The Originals. *Nadia was last seen as a baby in Katerina. *Katherine's family was last seen, slaughtered, in Katerina. *This is the only episode to feature all main characters of The Vampire Diaries, both previous and current. Locations *Bulgaria **Petrova House *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Hospital **Mystic Grill **Salvatore Boarding House **Woods ***Salvatore Estate (flashback) ***Abandoned House *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room Behind The Scenes *The script was finished on October 17, while the filming started on October 28.https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/394746638163386368 *There was a party held on the 9th of November where all: TVD mains: Nina Dobrev (Elena, Katherine & Amara), Paul Wesley (Stefan & Silas), Ian Somerhalder (Damon), Candice Accola (Caroline), Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy), Kat Graham (Bonnie), Zach Roerig (Matt), Michael Trevino (Tyler) including formers Kayla Ewell (Vicki), Matthew Davis (Alaric) and Sara Canning (Jenna), TO mains: Joseph Morgan (Klaus), Daniel Gillies (Elijah), Claire Holt (Rebekah), Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley), Charles Michael Davis (Marcel), Daniella Pineda (Sophie), Leah Pipes (Cami) and Danielle Campbell (Davina), Recurring cast members: Malese Jow (Anna), David Anders (John), Marguerite MacIntyre (Liz), Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol), Persia White (Abby), and new additions Olga Fonda (Nadia), Michael Malarkey (Enzo) and Shaun Sipos (Aaron), Executive producers Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and Caroline Dries all attended. *Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, and Ian Somerhalder are the only actors to appear in all of the first 100 episodes. *This episode had about 2.72 million viewers in USA, which was 0.28 million more than the previous episode. *This episode featured the song "Love Don't Die" by The Fray. The music video in the song featured Candice Accola. *Hashtag during the airing is #KatherineFierce Quotes :Extended Promo : Stefan: (to Nadia) "She's dying. I don't think she'll survive the rest of the day." :Damon: "Think about the worst thing that Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Toast to the glory of her impending death." :Jeremy: "She fed me to Silas and I died." :Damon: "Doozy." :Katherine: "They're talking about me, aren't they?" :Stefan: "No, they're reminiscing." :Elena: "She tried to kill me at least twice." :Caroline: "She did kill me." :Katherine: "Oops." ---- :Damon: "I am choosing to not have to think about how you must feel every time some ghost from my past comes and ruins our life." :Elena: "Stop acting like I’m perfect! I've done horrible things too.." :Damon: "STOP DEFENDING ME! I can’t change who I am, but I refuse to change you." ---- :Stefan: (to Elena) "Damon’s pushing you away because he hates himself. You never gave up on me, so don’t give up on him…" ---- :Damon: "I want to go back in time and fix every awful thing I've done. But I can’t take any of that back." ---- :Klaus: "Hello Caroline…" :Caroine: "Klaus! ….." ---- :Damon: "Deep down, you've got to be enjoying this a little bit..” ---- :Elena: "What’s all this?” :Caroline: "This is your breakup breakfast!” :Elena: "My what?!” ---- :Jeremy: "Damon dumped Elena!" :Matt: "Why?” :Jeremy: "I have no idea.” :Matt: "Who spends two years pining after a girl to dump her?” :Damon: "I can hear you, dumbass.” ---- :Bonnie: "So that’s it? You’re just giving up..?” :Caroline: "As she should! I mean, he did say and quote “I’m a bad person, I am bad for you, and I am choosing to let you go.” :Elena: "You memorized my breakup!?!” :Caroline: "Of course I did!" (She hands Elena a mimosa) "Drink this.” ---- :Damon: "Rule number one, think of the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Rule number two, toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three, you come across something that's worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two. (He raises his glass) She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years while I waited for her lying ass. (Damon drinks a shot and turns to Jeremy) Wait-- does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?" :Jeremy: "Don't think so." :Damon: "I didn't think so either. Damn. (Damon drinks another shot before handing one to Matt) Quarterback, go." :Matt: "Uh..." :Damon: "Think on that. (He snatches it back and hands it to Jeremy) Little Gilbert." :Jeremy: (drolly) "She fed me to Silas and I died." :Damon: "Doozy." :Jeremy: (drinks his shot) "Then she crashed my car into a pole and left me for dead. Again." :Damon: "Double doozy. Drink." :Matt: "My sister's dead because of her." :Damon: "Yes, she is! (He gives Matt a shot, which he drinks) Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in. Group shot!" :Elena: "Seriously?" :Matt: "Elena... We're were just... uh..." :Elena: "I know what you're doing. (She turns to Jeremy) You're cut off. If anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me. She impersonated me repeatedly... made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach... ''and she cut off Uncle John's fingers."'' :Jeremy: "He might have deserved that." :Bonnie:'' "My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in."'' :Caroline: "Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her." :Elena: "Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna." :Damon: "And Alaric." :Matt: "We're going to need more booze." :Elena: "She tried to kill me at least twice." :Caroline: "She ''did kill me. (She pauses) Although I'm weirdly better off..."'' :Damon: "Rumor has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once." :Jeremy: "That might win." :Stefan: Alright. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive." :Damon: "Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is. :Stefan: In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed." :Damon: "Exactly. Bottoms up." :Stefan: But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So, for five hundred years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers." ---- :Stefan: You know, I was in a dark place, Damon." :Damon: "And Katherine pulled you out of it... irony abounds." :Stefan: You know, whatever's going on with you and Elena.. you need to fix it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you." :Damon: "You think I don't know that? I can't live without her, but when you think about it, I'm no better than Katherine. Elena will be happier without me. (Stefan gives Damon a 'are-you-serious' look) What? I'm being selfless. Don't give me that look." :Stefan: I'm not giving you a look." :Damon: "Katherine-freaking-Pierce has a selfless moment, but I'm not allowed to have one? Fine.. fine.. When I get Elena back, and the whole universe freaks out because the fated doppelgängers are torn apart, just remember you... you're the one who pep-talked me out of doing the right thing for the universe and all mankind." :Stefan: I will keep that in mind." :Damon: "You do that." ---- :Katherine: (after successfully becoming a Passenger in Elena's body) "Of course it worked. I'm Katherine Pierce. I survive." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Short Promo|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - 500 Years of Solitude Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Canadian Promo - 500 Years of Solitude|Canadian Promo KLAROLINE KISS AUSTRALIAN PROMO THING!! TVD 5x11|Australlian Promo The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - New Promo "Defining Actions" HD|"Defining Actions" promo The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek|Short Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 2)|Short Sneak Peek 2 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 3) HD|Short Sneak Peek 3 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 4) HD|Short Sneak Peek 4 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip - 500 Years of Solitude HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip 2 - 500 Years of Solitude|Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip 3 - 500 Years of Solitude|Webclip 3 The Vampire Diaries - Thank You TVD Fans!|Thank You TVD Fans! The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode Toast| 100th Episode Toast The Vampire Diaries - Rehash 500 Years of Solitude|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= Carolinebonnie100.jpg Mfg100.jpg Nadia100.jpg Nadia2100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg KatherineDead.jpg maxresdefaultsdf.jpg Katherine dying.jpg Nadia sad.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-15.jpg BePjMmnCIAAweOU.jpg|Post break up s030a-123-vam-130-13.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-16.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-18.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-19.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-20.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-14.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-21.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-27.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-28.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-29.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-30.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-31.jpg webclip1.jpg BeIX1MNCUAAGRHV.jpg nadia-and-damon-500-years-of-solitude.jpg maxresde.jpg the-vampire-diaries-5x11-500-years-of-solitude.jpg fault.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 5.11 - 500 Years of Solitude - Promotional E-Card_FULL.png |-|Screencaps= The-Vampire-Diaries-anticipazioni-5x11-500-Years-of-Solitude-300x225.jpg 20140122120703!TVD.jpg Klaroline kiss.png Untitled2222222.png Untitled333333.png Jenna5x11.png Mia.png Miacar.png Katherine-tearing-up-in-flashback.jpg Damon-and-the-pillow.jpg Alaric-saltzman.jpg Stefan - Kat 5x11.png Stefan and Elena 5x11.png Stefan and Elena 5x11..jpg Damon and Stefan 5x11.jpg Stefan, Elena and Nadia 5x11.jpg TVD_1503.jpg TVD_1505.jpg TVD_1517.jpg TVD_1518.jpg TVD_1524.jpg The-vampire-diaries-500-years-of-solitude.jpg Delena511-1.jpg Delena511-2.jpg Delena511-3.jpg Delena511-4.jpg Delena511-5.jpg Delena511-6.jpg Delena511-7.jpg Delena511-8.jpg Delena511-9.jpg TVD_0012.jpg TVD_0018232.jpg TVD_0023.jpg TVD_0051.jpg TVD_0056.jpg TVD_0076.jpg TVD_0099.jpg TVD_0670.jpg TVD_0676.jpg TVD_0680.jpg TVD_0902232.jpg TVD_0916.jpg TVD_0934.jpg TVD_0937232.jpg TVD_09472323.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (1).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (2).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (3).jpg|Celebration 1513222 579562438785337 243612904 n.jpg S5-BTS-Ashlyn Jade Lopez.jpg tvguide2014_FULL.jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude.jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (1).jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (2).jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (3).jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (4).jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five